


Moving Forward

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: I feel like I'm in a bit of a rut with MTP, so I'm looking for prompts to get some things out of my brain. You can find this prompthere.
Relationships: Rylen & Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479773





	Moving Forward

### Moving Forward

Maxiana reached up and clutched the pendant that hung from her neck. The diamond cut of the glass that captured the tiny royal elfroot leaf shone even brighter in the desert sun, causing magnified light and rainbows to shine all over her chest. It was the first gift she had ever been given by a lover but its time in her life had passed she feared. It was time to let it go.

“No, keep it. I want you to have it,” he told her when she offered it back to him.

Several emotions ran through her body. Surprise, fear, and love among them. He had told her that he needed time, that he still wanted her friendship. Maybe this was just the first step.

“Thank you,” she replied with a smile before walking back into the camp feeling hopeful for their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜


End file.
